


And Then I Met You

by wereleopard58



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: When Gibbs met Tony at Baltimore he offered the Detective a job at NCIS, unfortunately for him, the FBI got to him first.  Derek knew Tony would be a perfect fit to join him as a federal agent.  Years later Gibbs and DiNozzo meet up through a case where NCIS and the BAU have to work together.  There’s more than one possible romance happening if they are brave enough to take the chance. Things don’t run smoothly with a jealous Ziva and Sacks trying to ruin things.





	And Then I Met You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelicSyn21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSyn21/gifts).



Title: And Then I Met You

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: T/Teen and up audiences

Show: NCIS/Criminal Minds

Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo and Hotch/Reid, Slash,

Warning: AU.

Summary: When Gibbs met Tony at Baltimore he offered the Detective a job at NCIS, unfortunately for him, the FBI got to him first. Derek knew Tony would be a perfect fit to join him as a federal agent. Years later Gibbs and DiNozzo meet up through a case where NCIS and the BAU have to work together. There's more than one possible romance happening if they are brave enough to take the chance. Things don't run smoothly with a jealous Ziva and Sacks trying to ruin things. Slash.

XXXXX

"Will you two stop it?" Gibbs growled he had doubts about Shepard's leadership skills. After Kate was murdered by Ari, they forced Ziva to work with the people who cared for the woman her brother killed. She then decided that he could help with Sacks. No one else could work with him. Shepard had hoped that Gibbs could do something. The two of them working side by side was not working in any way, shape or form. To top it all off, they now had to work with the BAU. Why Shepard thought this was a good idea, he would never understand. If those two caused any problems, he was going to make them wish they'd never met him. Why couldn't it have been Fornell, at least they understood each other?

"Gibbs, I did not do anything?" Ziva glared at him.

"She shouldn't even be on this team. Her father is the head of Mossad, and Officer David has security clearance, we have no idea what secrets she's sending back to dear daddy. Finally, she has no experience in investigating, no understanding of people and isn't a team player."

Ziva turned to him and smirked. "You are an arrogant pig, and you think that you are a brilliant investigator, which you are not. You think you should be in charge, how can you be when no one wishes to work with you?"

Gibbs could see Sacks was about to start another argument. "Stop it, both of you. I expect you to act like the trained people you supposedly are. We are working with the BAU, and you will be professional, and if you can't, then pretend, and afterwards, I will put you both on report. I'll know the difference, are we clear?"

"Yes," they both mumbled.

"I didn't hear you?"

"Yes, boss." They repeated a little louder.

He knew that this was going to be a nightmare.

XXXXX

"Tony, are you ready for another computer lesson tonight?" Penelope walked over to him with a massive smile on her face.

"I am always ready for you, my colourful, gorgeous goddess."

"What a lucky woman I am to work with the two sexiest men." She watched as Reid walked over "Make that three, who am I kidding we have the sexiest team alive."

"I'm no longer your favourite baby girl?" Derek painted a wounded look on to his face.

"You, my statuesque god of sculptured chocolate thunder will always be my number one."

"That's my sweet girl."

"We've got a case," Hotch called and as his eyes caught Reid's he smiled.

Reid ducked his head and blushed slightly. The rest of the team nodded, and all headed straight to the conference room.

XXXXX

Shepard smiled as Gibbs walked in. "How are things going Jethro?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not is there a problem I'm not aware of?" She sat forward in her chair.

"You are aware of it, I've told you numerous times."

"Oh, is this about Ziva and Sacks again."

"It's not a minor inconvenience. They're both arrogant, unwilling to learn. They terrorise McGee. I have no SFA who can help me. I don't know if Sacks has our backs and I think Ziva will sell us out at the first opportunity. What did Mossad offer you?"

Her eyes hardened as she glared at him. "Are you saying you think I took a bribe?"

"I honestly don't know why you would put her on the MCRT? What use is it to Mossad? The only things I can think of are security access and a work permit."

"I thought a closer relationship with Director David would be a good thing."

"Yeah, I don't believe that."

"You don't need to believe it. You do what I say I am the Director of NCIS."

"Yes, ma'am." Gibbs turned to leave. "Maybe they'll kill each other and solve everyone's problem."

"Agent Gibbs." Shepard waited until he looked at her, "make sure your team doesn't embarrass me."

"You're joking? You're the one that ordered me to take them. If anything goes wrong, it's on your head."

"If you can't control your team maybe you should think of a career change. I'll put a team lead, who can actually, you know, lead." She smirked.

Gibbs shot her a glare, walked out and slammed the door closed behind him

XXXXX

"DiNozzo."

Tony stopped walking and smiled. "Fornell."

"You're heading to NCIS? Tell Gibbs, I'm glad we go to you first."

"What?"

"He wanted to hire you, but I got to you first."

"Actually Derek came to me about joining the FBI."

"We're all a team here."

"Gibbs probably won't even remember me."

"Oh, you always remember the one that got away."

"Am I missing something?"

Fornell just grinned, he'd been Tony's training officer, and there was more than just work admiration whenever he spoke about Gibbs. His grumpy friend was precisely the same about the 'exceptionally talented detective.' If after years they still remembered each other, it was worth giving them a little to push to see if there was something there. "Why would you be missing anything?" Fornell laughed.

XXXXX

"Abby, what are you doing up here?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm here to meet our visitors.'' She smiled brightly.

"They're not guests it's the BAU and were working on a serial killer case. You have your own work to do."

"Gibbs..." She whined.

"Abby, back to your lab, now." He ordered.

She opened her mouth to argue, but by the look on his face, Abby knew not to push. "Fine." She turned and stomped her way back over to the elevator. Just as she got there, the doors opened, and a group of people walked out.

"Hi, I'm-."

"Abby, lab."

"I'm Abby, and I'm going to my lab." She pouted as she walked into the elevator.

"Agent Gibbs, I'm Aaron Hotchner, and this is part of my team, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid and Anthony DiNozzo."

"It's nice to meet you all." Gibbs went down the line and shook their hands until he finally reached the last person. "Agent DiNozzo it's good to see you again."

"You too Agent Gibbs." The two men shook hands a little longer than absolutely necessary.

Hotch watched the two men and now the little comments Fornell had said now made a lot more sense.

Sacks and Ziva glared, they'd heard the name before when Gibbs talked to Ducky. It seemed not being able to get this man to work at NCIS was a colossal disappointment.

"I look forward to working with you again, DiNozzo."

"The feelings mutual Gibbs."

The BAU stifled there laughs at the interaction.

"Right, let's see where everyone is at." Gibbs realised that everyone had been staring. It was good to see the former detective he'd been good at his job, and there was nothing more to it.

XXXXX

There were framed photos on the wall of the ones that had already been dealt with. The killer reached out and grabbed the camera, who would be next? Their souls called out to be captured.

TBC


End file.
